The Watcher
by HR always live on
Summary: Set just after 8:3. Ruth is trying to settle in when someone causes a disturbance. Forrestsc requested fic again. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Another forrestsc requested fic. Set just after 8:3. I know Jo died in this one, but I'm keeping her alive in this fic. Also at the time Blake was Home Secretary, not Towers, but I prefer writing Towers so have changed it in this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What a first day back," Ruth said as she rubbed the crick in her neck. The Bendorf Group had been evacuated with only two casualties but it caused a mountain of paperwork which Ruth thought she would never get through. But she'd had enough for the day and no matter who tried to stop her she was going home.<p>

"Its not normally quite as exciting," Jo said. Ruth glared at her, contradicting her powerfully just in her gaze. "Alright. It is. You know how it is."

"Yes, I do," Ruth admitted. "Its coming back to me vividly at this moment in time. The death."

"Are there any other perks of the job?"

"What do you mean?" Ruth asked confused. Jo didn't reply with words, instead she nodded her head in the direction of Harry's empty office. He was currently in Whitehall in a meeting with William Towers on today's disaster. "Thin ice," she told Jo.

"I know he's the reason you're here," Jo said, keeping her eyes on her computer screen.

"Jo, drop it," Ruth said with such sadness in her voice that Jo was surprised. "There will always be something there between Harry and I, but its missed chances. Nothing more."

"Then why are you here?" Jo asked sincerely.

"Because I have to be somewhere," Ruth said. "I know this job, I can do this job and its easy. And I do feel _usually_, like I make a difference."

"It does make a difference," Jo said. "Go home and get some sleep. You might feel slightly more positive tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds good," Ruth said with a tight smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ruth." Jo watched her friend leave feeling sad. Ruth clearly had a darker outlook on life than she had three years ago. Reality seemed to have beaten the sparkle out of her eye. But then again, maybe one of these days Harry would bring it back. Because despite her protestations, Jo knew how much Harry meant to her. Jo sighed and opened up a new email and continued working.

* * *

><p>"Home Secretary, we could not have foreseen that the eight most powerful men on the planet would be kidnapped and held at gunpoint on British soil."<p>

"I know that," Towers replied. "I've been standing up for you, but there's nothing I can do. It was either you had someone overseeing operations, or they wanted your job."

"My job?" Harry said. "No one could have prevented this. No one."

"I think deep down everyone knows that," Towers continued. "But the Americans wanted some reassurance to know this won't happen again. After all it was their secrets that have been published all over the world, and I daresay will appear in the tabloids tomorrow morning."

"God that was bad," Harry said, remembering some of the things that had been broadcast online earlier in the day.

"So you have no choice. Someone's going to be watching over you for the next few weeks. Possibly longer if something goes amiss."

"Fantastic," Harry said sarcastically.

"Do you want to lose your job instead?" Towers asked.

"No," Harry said firmly. Not now Ruth had just come back. Maybe a few months ago he might have agreed, but not now. "So, who has been given the dark deed of watching over us?"

"Annabelle Scott," Towers said. "I have her personnel file which I thought you'd want to take home and peruse at your leisure."

"A woman?" Harry asked surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just surprised." What Harry really meant was with his prolific history of affairs with women he'd met in the service, he was amazed they'd send a woman over to Thames House. His history wasn't exactly secret either.

"She's brilliant," Towers was continuing. "The most intelligent woman I've ever met."

"You haven't met Ruth Evershed yet," Harry said quietly before he could stop himself. Towers looked at him curiously. "Ruth is a wonderful analyst," he continued. "The best I've ever worked with."

"Hmm," Towers said with a raised eyebrow Harry didn't like at all. Getting up, Harry took the file and decided to have a thorough look at the new arrival.

"When will she come over to the grid?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Towers said with a grin as if he knew how much that wasn't appreciated. "Do make her welcome won't you?"

"Yes William," he said. Harry took one final look at Towers before leaving his office and heading straight home, file in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>More soon ish!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was particularly hacked off as he drove into work the next day. He'd spent the night looking through Annabelle's file and was annoyed by how perfect she seemed. Very intelligent, no professional flaws at all, early forties, a daughter at university, never married, and a woman who had carefully climbed the career ladder without creating too many ripples in political waters. He was actually surprised that he hadn't heard of Annabelle Scott before as their paths had never crossed. Before she had even set foot in Thames House, he was privately guessing that Ruth would hate her. Their intelligence levels were too damn similar for comfort, he thought with a sigh as he parked his car. At least on paper at any rate. This was not going to be an easy day.

* * *

><p>Ruth kept glaring over the top of her computer screen. A beautiful blonde waif was sitting in Harry's office and she had no idea why she was there. Lucas had passed her through the security checks but he had no idea why this woman was here either. And it was clear that the new blonde was not budging until she'd spoken to Harry.<p>

"Ros, what is she doing here?" Ruth asked as she passed her desk.

"I have no idea and she isn't coming forward with details either. But Harry better get here soon otherwise I'm going to lose my temper."

"I thought she was lost in the land of politics," Ruth said. She had recognised the woman and it hadn't taken long for her details to come up on her computer, reminding her.

"You know who she is?" Ros asked.

"Yes, Annabelle Scott. Likes to be behind the scenes with the political men of the day. She's very intelligent."

"I wonder what she's doing here," Ros replied as she walked to her own desk.

This new arrival had done nothing than politely sit in Harry's office waiting for him but Ruth couldn't explain the surge of hatred she felt for this woman. Ruth turned as the pods whirred open and Harry appeared. Their eyes connected for a moment before the contact was broken and she continued typing. Or at least pretending to. She was really watching as Harry walked into his office and greeted the new woman. The blinds were open which she appreciated because she could watch them, without looking like she was spying.

"Hi," Jo said as she sat down next to Ruth.

"Sh," Ruth replied before she could stop herself. Jo followed her friends eye line. She saw the back of a strangers head sitting opposite Harry and Jo wisely kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss Scott," Harry said as he entered his office.<p>

"Do you arrive late every morning?" she asked as she stood up to shake his hand.

"I see the watching has already begun," Harry replied. She smiled and in that moment he knew she was only teasing him, not being serious. "Take a seat."

"Just before we start, I want to say that I didn't lobby for this job, but it seems in my career I've made a habit of spying on my own side," Annabelle said.

"That's a good way to start," Harry said with a smile which Annabelle returned.

"This… me being here is political. I think we all know that. I'll be out of the way in a couple of months as long as nothing drastic goes wrong."

"I wanted to hate you," Harry said after a moment, taking in her words which were said in a very good natured manner.

"That's how I start all of my jobs," Annabelle said. "Apparently I grow on people. I would like a security pass though. To make it easier to get into work tomorrow."

"I'll do that for you," Harry agreed easily. This was going better than he had anticipated. "Anything else?"

"A free computer terminal?" Annabelle asked.

"I think that can be arranged," Harry said. "Just out of interest, what are you actually looking for?"

"I'm monitoring communications to other departments and how your terrorist assessment works. Who deals with most of that?"

"Ruth deals with the terror reports, I'd say Tariq for the communications, although everyone handles it to a certain degree."

"Thank you," Annabelle said with a smile. She turned and looked out of the window. "I can guess who Tariq is, the techie with his eyes glued to his computer screen. Which one's Ruth? Either of the blondes or the brunette?"

"The brunette."

"Its not Ruth Evershed is it?" Annabelle asked, turning back to Harry.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked tensely.

"I seem to remember processing her post mortem results a few years ago."

"Ah," Harry replied. "Well you see…"

"Yes, I do see," Annabelle said with a smile. "She was always too clever for her own good."

"She won't like you, just as a warning."

"I hope that's not a reflection on me personally," Annabelle said with a smile.

"No, you're here to spy on our own side. She won't like you."

"Well, I can deal with it," Annabelle said. "I'm here for show, nothing more. We want to keep the American's happy don't we?"

"To appearances at least," Harry said with a smile which she followed with her own.

"Thank you for being civil to me Sir Harry," Annabelle said as she stood up.

"Just Harry," he said, never being comfortable with the title he had had bestowed upon him. "What else do you know about me other than my title?"

"Never you mind" she replied with a smile. "Anyway, its only the best to oversee section D after all. I'll get to work."

"Good," Harry said with a smiled as Annabelle's heels clicked on the office floor before she vanished into the grid and the door slid shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully more soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ruth had been watching intently and knew the second Annabelle stepped out of Harry's office. However she headed for the other side of the grid, to where Ros and Tariq were working. After ten minutes it became clear that she wasn't leaving in the near future. Ruth got up and hurried to Harry's office, trying not to look like she was hurrying.

"Harry, why is she here? What does she want?"

"Please come in," he said sarcastically as she hadn't bothered knocking. Some things never change, he thought and he cheered slightly at the thought.

"Harry…"

"The powers that be want someone watching over us for the next few weeks," Harry said. "It's a reaction to the Bendorf kidnapping."

"Oh," Ruth said quietly. "Thanks for letting me know." Then she realised in the silence as he stared at her that she'd put far too much emphasis on the word me. "I mean, would it have been too much to let the team know before she turned up?"

"It happened last night in the meeting with Towers," Harry said. "There's nothing I can do about it, so we might as well live with her. She's Annabelle Scott if you want to look into her."

"I know who she is," Ruth said quickly. "I've come across her a few times in the past. I know who she is Harry."

"Is there a problem with her?"

"No, she's perfectly competent," Ruth replied accurately. Privately she thought too damn competent but she didn't voice that.

"Look, she's lovely and she didn't ask to be put here, it's a horrible position for her. She'll need your cooperation with the terror reports you put through."

"Okay," Ruth replied, leaving his office and fighting off the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach when Harry called another woman lovely.

* * *

><p>The day went by smoothly until Ruth, Annabelle and Harry were the only people working that evening. Ruth kept glancing at Harry without really knowing why, but was distracted when she heard footsteps behind her desk. She looked and saw Annabelle standing there. "Yes?" Ruth asked.<p>

"Harry said you deal with the terror threat assessment?" There was just a small hint of a question there.

"Yes I do," she said without bothering to hide anything from this newcomer. She'd find out anyway.

"Well tomorrow I'd like to see how everything's going with that.

"That's fine," Ruth said shortly. Then thought about how rude she was being to Annabelle without a lot of justification. "Sorry," Ruth said. "Its not your fault. I've only just got back here myself, and I don't trust strangers."

"Trust me this is one of the best welcomes I've had over the past few years," she said. "I don't seem to get nice jobs very often."

"Thanks very much," Ruth said with a raised eyebrow, turning back to the computer screen.

"I meant that I'm always sent to see how malfunctioning departments are working. People hate me on principle." Ruth didn't reply, thinking about how well she was doing on that score already.

"Ros didn't say more than one word to me today but it wasn't all bad. Tariq was helpful and Harry was very welcoming. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruth nodded feeling a dart of ice run through her at the mention of Harry. Which was ridiculous because jealousy is not an emotion she liked to feel. Annabelle smiled and left the grid. Ruth looked up at Harry and felt her mood lower a couple more notches when she saw Harry looking out of his office, eyes not on herself, instead on Annabelle's retreating figure. When the pods whirred and she had vanished Harry's eyes caught Ruth's and she blushed and looked away. Not wanting to stay alone with Harry any longer she hurriedly shut her computer down and pulled her coat on.

From his office he watched her and knew from her body language that no amount of words would get through to her tonight. She seemed to have closed the barriers around herself again. Harry sighed when he was alone once more. Would they ever be able to get past the rubbish that stood between them?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started relatively peacefully. Ruth was typing happily when at mid morning Annabelle approached her. "Can you take me through the terror watch list that section D is monitoring at the moment?" She asked pleasantly. Ruth nodded, bringing the file in question up as Annabelle grabbed a chair to sit next to her. Ruth started talking in a dead voice, explaining the ins and outs of the procedures, annoyed that she had only been here a few days, because these files weren't up to her usual standard. She hadn't put the polish or the required encryption on them yet, and she was sure Annabelle would realise that weren't as tight and secure as they should be.

"Look, I've only been back here a few days. I know they aren't up to code yet, but they will be."

"I'm sure," Annabelle said, her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't seem degrading in her comment, she actually seemed sincere. "Harry seems nice."

"Nice?" Ruth questioned, looking at the screen so she didn't have to look at Annabelle.

"Yes, nice," the blonde said. "Attractive too, you must have noticed. Not nearly as distant and unkind as men like that usually are around me."

"I doubt that you ever have that problem with men," Ruth said before she could stop herself. Annabelle smiled and Ruth felt it, even though she wasn't looking at her.

"Do you think he's available?" Annabelle asked. "I mean, there's no one in his file but I know he's good at keeping secrets too. So is there?"

"I'm not the person you should talk to about Harry," Ruth said quietly. Annabelle looked at Ruth's face and seemed to sense something more than what was on the surface.

"Am I…? I don't want to step on any toes. If you're… involved with him, just say the word and I'll back off. I'm only asking because he appeared single… but…"

"No, its fine," Ruth said, closing the terrorist file and turning to her. "Harry and I… There's nothing there. Just history."

"History?" Annabelle questioned.

"Yes, its just we've known each other for a long time. Nothing more," Ruth said quietly.

"So it would be okay if I… headed in that direction?" Annabelle asked. Ruth studied the blonde woman and wondered how the conversation had suddenly turned in this direction. Even more oddly, this new woman seemed to be asking for permission.

"Whatever you want," Ruth said.

"Well, I do like powerful men," Annabelle said with a smile that made Ruth's stomach turn.

"I know," Ruth said shortly. "I know who Charlotte's father is."

"Yes, well I was young and stupid," Annabelle said with a slight blush. "He was my recruiter, but I'm guessing you know that."

"Yes I do," Ruth said shortly. "What Harry chooses to do in his private life is none of my business."

"Okay," Annabelle said happily. "Glad I've cleared that up then. Thanks for showing me the terrorist lists." Annabelle went back to her own desk and Ruth turned to her computer, not wanting to catch anyone's eye. Not Harry, Jo, Annabelle or anyone else. She had told herself that she couldn't get involved with Harry again, because of so many reasons. George had just died, she had lost her life in Cyprus, and in spite of all that, all she could think of was Harry. Coming back to England she had realised just how shallow her feelings for George had been. Nothing with him was real, or at least not as real as the feeling she got when Harry looked at her. Two years with George made her feel less than two minutes in Harry's presence. As soon as she had seen Harry she had felt her buried feelings coming back to the surface, despite the fact she wasn't sure she wanted to jump into anything with him. The last three years of separation between the two of them didn't seem to matter, she saw with surprise. It was almost as if they weren't there because of the way her heart caught whenever he looked at her with those hypnotising hazel eyes. Which begged the question why had she just allowed Annabelle the green light as it were.

Sighing, she turned and saw Annabelle staring into Harry's office, and felt a dart of loathing run through her. The one thing that kept her slightly positive is that Harry wasn't looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! More when its written.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really annoyed. I wrote this chapter and then my computer ate it and it vanished. So I've spent the last hour or so rewriting it but I'm not very happy with it as the original for this chapter was about twice as long but I can't remember what I wrote! I hope others enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Annabelle had finished her preliminary report to the Home Office, which would no doubt be read by the Americans as well. She looked up and saw that Harry was busy working, his eyes focused on the screen and she decided to do something. Opening up the internal messenger service MI5 used and started to type.<p>

To HPearce: I've written the preliminary report. Do you want to read it?

She looked over and saw the moment he got the message. His eyes flicked towards her briefly before he replied. She clicked on the message and started to read.

To AScott: I don't know. Do I? Annabelle smiled and started to type back, feeling Harry's eyes on her as she did so.

To HPearce: I would if I were you. Basically I've said that everything is running as it should be and can I please get back to spying on GCHQ because that's a lot more fun.

She looked over and saw Harry smiling as he read that message. She saw him type and then looked back at the screen as a beep signalled another new message.

To AScott: I wouldn't like to have you on my tail if we really were doing anything wrong. How did you get on with Ruth today?

To HPearce: She doesn't like me, you were right. Although I think she's a good person, just doesn't appreciate my arrival. Working with the crooks in Whitehall or Cheltenham is much more fulfilling. Hopefully I'll get back there soon.

To AScott: That's probably right about Ruth. You're not that bad. In fact if you turned your many talents to spying on others rather than your own side I might think about keeping you on after all this.

Their eyes connected in the dimness of the grid after she read the message and before she started typing back.

To HPearce: Do you mean that?

To AScott: I've been doing a bit of research into you. Yes I do mean that. If you'd like to work here of course. I think you'd be a good addition to the research side. With Ros, Jo and Lucas, we have enough field agents. What do you think?

HPearce: I'll take it into consideration and think about it. For the moment I'm going home.

Once she'd sent the message she watched Harry read it as her computer was shutting down with a smile on her face. His eyes connected with hers, making the smile slightly broader. She broke the eye contact reluctantly as she put her coat on, knowing that Harry was watching her as she went to the pods. His eyes then stopped on Ruth's empty desk and he suddenly felt cold. He was sure she had been there a few minutes before. How much had she seen? He was sure she'd have worked out something, and the fact that her desk was empty spoke volumes. But the more important question was why on earth was he flirting with this woman who meant nothing? As opposed to Ruth who meant everything to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lots of small updates as opposed to long chapters but I hope its enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Only a few chapters left of this I think.**

* * *

><p>Jo knocked once on the bathroom door before going in anyway. Ruth had clearly just been crying, her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were watery. She sniffed once and wiped her hands across her face as Jo approached her. "I don't know why I care…" she said quickly.<p>

"Ignore her," Jo said wisely, her hand on Ruth's back.

"So you saw what she was doing ten minutes ago?" Ruth asked wiping her eyes quickly. Jo nodded. "Oh God! Why do I care?"

"You care because he reacted to her," Jo said. "You care because your head is saying Harry means nothing to you and your heart is saying the exact opposite. You're being torn in two different directions and your heart is winning."

"Jo, shut up," Ruth said with a weak smile. Her friend smiled and gave her a comforting hug. "I'm just being silly," Ruth said, breaking away. "I'm jealous and I don't like that emotion in anyone, least of all me."

"Did you love George?" she asked simply.

"I was lonely," she replied, the tears starting again. "I was so lonely, cut off from my home and everyone I'd ever known. So as much as it makes me a bad person, no I didn't. Oh God. All I wanted was Harry. Honestly, and now I'm back here and what do I do about it? Fucking nothing."

"You never swear, you must be serious," Jo said. Ruth smiled and felt slightly better.

"I'm being stupid. I'm going to go home and have a drink before getting into bed and starting all over again tomorrow," Ruth said.

"Or the other plan is you could just tell him how you feel," Jo suggested.

"George has been dead a few weeks," Ruth said shaking her head. "What would that make me look like?"

"Do you care?"

"I don't know," Ruth replied. "Either way I'm going home."

"Just take care," Jo said before leaving the ladies. Ruth looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought she was being stupid. Paying far too much attention to what Harry did and who he did it with. Stupid. Cleaning her face she left the bathroom and stopped on the grid to collect her things before going home, thankful that Jo had made a speedy exit too. Slipping her handbag over her shoulder she became distracted when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder. She whirled around like she had suffered an electric shock and he dropped his hand quickly.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said quietly, in his most sultry voice that she found so breathtakingly irresistible.

"Its fine," she said shortly.

"Ruth, look at me," he said. Her eyes had been staring at the floor and she slowly raised them until they caught his. He mentally drew back from her pure blue gaze but he didn't drop his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, not letting go of the connection between them.

"For upsetting you."

"You didn't upset me," she lied.

"You are the worst liar I have ever come across in this business," he said with half a smile. "I'm sorry about Annabelle."

"What about her? You don't owe me anything. I need no apology from you at all." Ruth looked down and the moment was broken. "I'll see you tomorrow." He watched as she left, feeling nothing but regret and disappointment. The pods whirred around her and very soon he was alone. He groaned quietly with absolute loss. What the hell was he going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I couldnt leave it there could I? Last update for today, I'm going to sleep**

* * *

><p>Ruth had had a wonderful bath, washed her hair and had a glass of white wine, all of which meant that she was wonderfully relaxed, the problem of Annabelle floating to the back of her mind for the time being. She had much more class and intelligence than that blonde tramp anyway, and if Harry couldn't see that, then he was the fool. Or at least that's what she told herself. She was sure her resolutions would vanish when she got to work tomorrow. They always did whenever she was in close proximity to Harry. She was halfway asleep, her damp hair curling slightly when the doorbell rang. She was still in her dressing gown and hurried downstairs. She opened the door and felt her heart catch as the cold air rushed in the open door.<p>

"Come in," she said instantly, feeling horribly underdressed as the winter air made goose bumps pop up all over her legs. He followed her into the kitchen and she was looking out of the window, her back to him. "What do you want?" she asked blankly.

"What on earth is your problem?" Harry suddenly said. "We are not together, we're nothing to each other and you're acting like I've betrayed you?" As soon as he spoke he realised he'd said entirely the wrong thing.

"What's my problem?" Ruth asked in a quiet voice which signalled more trouble than any raised voice from her ever would. "My problem is I'm all over the place! I was just getting back onto an even keel emotionally with everything that's happened, and up pops a new blonde who you can't keep your eyes off. I know you owe me nothing, but I thought there was more between us than just using me as a distraction until someone else came along. George, a man who I betrayed so deeply and lied to for so long died because of what we are. And the entire time I was trapped in that room, apart from being scared, all I could think was how much I loved the man sitting opposite me. That's my problem Harry."

"I don't care a tiny inch for that woman," he said. "She's a lovely woman, an intelligent worker who didn't ask to be put here. I can see that in the way she looks at me that yes she is attracted to me, and yes, its nice for a man to feel wanted every now and again. Its flattering, and after George and that fiasco with the uranium, which is the reason you are back in the country in the first place. I don't want to push you or do anything that may make you uncomfortable. But it doesn't change how I feel Ruth. I don't want her, I want you, you stubborn idiot."

"Harry…" she said quietly, her eyes burning.

"But nothing matters if you need time," Harry said. "I'll wait for as long as you need, I don't care. I won't give Annabelle the time of day if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Why do you make it so impossible for me to think clearly?" she said in a whisper. Her eyes were looking into his and she reached for his face, her fingertips caressing his stubbled cheek. She lifted her face intending to kiss him when he turned a few inches away from her.

"I'm not using her to push you," Harry said quickly. "I mean it, you can have all the time in the world.

"I don't need time," she said as she looked at him intently. "I need you." She had a tiny smile on her face as her lips pressed against his. After a second of shock he reacted to her touch and she became completely breathless. My God, she thought. He could kiss incredibly well. Had she been missing this all these years? Their last kiss had been full of desperation, this was different. It was soft and he was being very reserved, as if waiting for her permission to deepen the embrace. She flicked her tongue against the corner of his lips to indicate that this was more than okay with her. He opened his lips a fraction and then completely gave in to the sensations they were both creating. As their tongues tangled together, he felt her palm resting on his chest, her body getting ever closer. He rested a hand on her waist, being fleetingly annoyed that he was feeling the thick material of her dressing gown, rather than her figure.

Eventually the beautiful kiss came to an end. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered and she focused on him once more. "I should go," he whispered and it was the first time she had ever heard his voice shake. She smiled at the thought and her face became so singularly beautiful when she looked happy that he couldn't resist planting another gentle kiss on her lips before drawing away. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a soft voice. She smiled as he left and then heard the door quietly close behind him. She felt her face wear the first truly happy smile in more than three years as her fingers covered her lips softly. That had felt wonderful, but hopefully this small late night encounter would be the first of many.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth arrived on the grid with a smile on her face and a light heart. Slipping her coat off, she also realised she was late, as everyone was already there. Her eyes caught Harry's through the glass wall of his office and she felt the force of his smouldering gaze, even across this distance.

"God, why don't you two get a room and have done?" Jo said before she could stop herself. Ruth looked at her friend who blushed a spectacular shade of red. "I didn't mean to say that out loud," Jo said looking nervously at Ruth as she sat down.

"Its fine," she said briefly, logging in to her computer.

"I meant that you look happier than last night," Jo said more diplomatically.

"Yes, well Harry came around to see me last night," Ruth said quietly.

"You don't have to tell me this," Jo said, knowing how private Ruth was.

"Its nothing salacious or anything," Ruth said. "We kissed, that's all." But the smile on Ruth's face told its own story. Jo smiled too, glad that the tears Ruth had shed the night before seemed to have been worth it.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Annabelle hadn't noticed the wide smile on Ruth's face across the grid. She had collected the files with various information that she was going to pass across to the Home Office. It wasn't anything too secure but she did need Harry's permission before handing it over. She walked to Harry's office and knocked twice. "Come in," he said in a low voice. Little did Annabelle know it was because knocking meant the visitor to his office wouldn't be Ruth.<p>

"I need you to look over this and let me take it to Towers," Annabelle said, putting the files on his desk.

"Okay, I'll have a read of them," Harry said, smiling at her slightly. Unfortunately Annabelle took this as a sign and reached across the desk, her hand closing around his.

"Not the best idea," Harry said quietly, pulling his hand back.

"Why not?" Annabelle asked, her brown eyes staring at him while he wished he was looking at beautiful intelligent blue ones belonging to someone else.

"Ruth," Harry said quietly. "Its private, but I can't."

"She doesn't mind," Annabelle said. "I saw the way she looked at you but I asked and she said it was fine. But if you're saying no…" she tailed off at the look on Harry's face. It was not a happy look. "Well, if you could just sign it and I'll pick it up later." Annabelle left the room as Harry looked at Ruth who was concentrating on her computer screen, showing no appearances that she knew he was watching her. So she had told Annabelle that she didn't care if another woman went after him? Why would she do that? Did she not value their… relationship for want of a better word as much as he did? That thought made him feel hollow and he sighed, opening the file and starting to read through the information.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of the work day Ruth needed Harry's signature on some information before she passed it down the line to her GCHQ counterpart. She happily walked into his office without knocking, a smile on her face as she put the file down. That was when she realised he still hadn't looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What do you want?" he replied.

"Generally or at this moment in time?" Ruth replied, completely bewildered at this reaction.

"Either."

"Well I'd like you to sign this so I can pass it on," she said. "And generally, I'd like you to look at me and be honest with me."

He raised his eyes and saw her happy face slowly disappear as she saw the worry on his. She raised a hand to touch his face but before she made contact with his skin he tightened his grip.

"You told Annabelle that she could effectively have me," Harry said in a low voice. "Is that what I mean to you? So little?"

"I was upset and pissed off," Ruth said, now knowing why he looked so let down. If Harry had said something similar about her she would be furious. "I hated the way she looked at you and I just wanted her to go away. If it makes any difference I told her that yesterday. Before you saw last night and we…"

"Kissed?" Harry said, a little bit of the twinkle coming back in his eyes.

"No one has ever made me feel like that in my life. I don't want you to have her! Of course I don't. I want you to have me." Then the implications of that sentence seemed to dawn on both of them. After the silence became slightly more comfortable she spoke again. "I want you and I don't care who knows it. Not anymore." Harry smiled, wanting desperately to believe her. She seemed to sense his doubt and she walked around his desk and bent down, giving him a brief and far too short kiss. She let go and felt breathless at the look of complete passion in his eyes. Suddenly he stood up and pushed her to the wall very quickly.

"Were you jealous?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," she admitted softly, his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape. "I don't want you to want any other woman but me."

"There's no problem there then. I haven't wanted any other woman than you since the moment I met you." She smiled but wasn't given any opportunity to respond because Harry's lips closed over hers making her weak at the knees. And there was nowhere in the world she would rather be.

* * *

><p>Annabelle looked into the window of Harry's office as Ruth was intertwined with her boss and scowled. She should have known, those looks were far too powerful between them. And Ruth seemed to get over her protestations of no relationship between them fairly quickly if their enthusiastic kissing was anything to go by. Tearing her eyes away from the romantic scene in front of her she was shocked to see the grid completely empty. Where had everyone gone?<p>

"Hey, Jo where is everyone?" Annabelle asked, seeing Jo walk to the pods with her jacket on.

"Giving them some privacy," Jo said nodding to Harry's office. "This has been far too long in coming, and I don't think Ros or Lucas, or anyone else wants to stay and see the show. I advise you go home," Jo said.

"Why are you so smug?" Annabelle asked.

"She's wanted him for so long. And he's wanted exactly the same thing. I'm happy for them both. But also rather relieved that you've learnt the lesson that you can't have everything you want in life. Goodnight." Annabelle watched slightly speechless as Jo vanished and realised she was the only person left on the grid. Clearly neither Ruth nor Harry had any idea what was going outside of their tiny part of focus. Annabelle decided this would be a good moment to leave. The last noise on the grid was the clicking of her heels, and then silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if that's the end or not! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**As requested a last chapter to tie it all off. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Ruth was just on the verge of waking up and she opened her eyes a fraction. A happy smile appeared on her face when her eyes settled on Harry who was looking at her almost warily.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want you to regret last night," he said slowly.

"I couldn't even if I tried," she said with a smile. "Stop worrying."

"I didn't plan for that to happen last night," he said, wanting her to know that hadn't been his intention.

"Are you regretting it?" she asked, wondering where this was coming from. He didn't say anything, instead he draped an arm lazily across her bare waist and drew her in for a slow soft beautiful kiss.

"What do you think?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

"I don't want to move," Ruth said slowly. "Do we have to go to work today?"

"We probably should," Harry said. "Don't want to give Annabelle any other reason to report us to the Home Office do we?"

"None of her bloody business anyway," Ruth said snuggling up into the duvet.

"I completely agree but she is watching closely and reporting our every move. You know that."

"Mm," Ruth agreed reluctantly. "Alright then." She got out of bed and Harry's breath caught as her naked figure looked even more stunning than he'd remembered from the night before. He would never, ever get tired of looking at her. He could spend the rest of his life watching her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ruth asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were pulled upwards to her face and saw her smile. She let out a laugh and leant over the bed, her body pressing into his as she kissed him again.

"Mm, maybe we can be a little late," he whispered as a hand drifted through her hair, the other on her back.

"Shall we just quit and live in this bed?" Ruth said, only half joking.

"Perfect," he agreed with a laugh. Needless to say, they were very late that morning.

* * *

><p>It was past ten in the morning and Jo was very pleased that there were two notable empty desks. Harry's office and Ruth's, right next to her. She hoped this meant what she hoped it meant. About half an hour later the pods whirred open and two very happy people came through them. Just before Harry's office, he pulled Ruth's arm and drew her in for a long kiss. A kiss which was longer than it should have been in public. When there was a couple of inches between them, the look in their eyes and the smiles on their faces made it clear that no one else existed for either of them. Harry planted another small kiss on her lips before vanishing inside his office as Ruth sat down at her desk, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces.<p>

"Interesting evening?" Jo asked with a sidelong glance at her.

"Very," Ruth said with a smile. "I'm happy," she added as Annabelle walked past, the blondes eyes on the floor until she sat at her desk.

"I'm glad," Jo said. "But for my peace of mind, please spare me the details. I don't think I'd be able to look at Harry with a straight face ever again."

"Fine," Ruth said with a smile. "I wasn't going to share anyway."

"Is Harry really all it took for you to look so happy?" Jo asked after seeing her friends happy face for a few more minutes.

"Yes, I think he is," Ruth replied, before getting lost in her work.


End file.
